


Zeus & Aphrodite

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: Kim Yongsun can find something old on Moon ByulE.It might be related to daddy vibe…or more.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Original Character(s), Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Zeus & Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!文星伊/Omega!金容仙  
> 小爹文学，三观不正

文星伊想起自己大学刚毕业的时候。她端着一碗炸鸡蹲在马路边，上面一层本来就薄的辣椒粉被风吹得比中年男子的秃顶还要凄凉，就跟她的人生一样。她忧郁地叹着气，咬完最后一口炸鸡，把纸盒扔进旁边的垃圾桶。垃圾桶里有很多一模一样的纸盒。看样子这家炸鸡挺来钱，不愧是经济危机时拯救了大韩民国街头小巷民生的产业。文星伊想起家乡京畿道有所炸鸡大学，她现在最后悔的就是当初没有抱着行李硬闯进去求校长把自己留在那培训。垃圾桶旁边是根电线杆，上贴一张露骨的色情传单，某某会所招聘，工资面议。文星伊一摸裤兜，不多不少还剩两万韩元。而她卡里的情况没比兜里好多少。更糟糕的是，未来还有五年的助学贷款等着她。往近了说，她这个月的抑制剂还没着落。

总有人说这个社会对Omega不友好、对Beta不友好，要文星伊来说，大家都挺好，社会只对穷人不友好。

但跟家里闹翻之后的年轻人窝囊是窝囊，朋友的约无论如何也要硬着头皮赴的。那天晚上她坐在吧台前，姜涩琪递给她一杯龙舌兰，文星伊喝了一口，辣得眼泪直流，也不知道是不是被辣的。

“生活就像这杯酒。”文星伊晃了晃杯子，里面的冰块碰撞着发出嘲笑。

“怎么了？”姜涩琪关心地看着她，扯了一张纸让她擦眼泪，“怎么还念起诗来了？”

“涩琪，你说，”文星伊用手从头到脚在自己身上比划了一下，“我这种程度，去会所站台有得赚吗。”

“呀，姐姐不要胡说。”姜涩琪吓了一跳，拍拍她的背，“又不是吃不起饭。之前那家公司不是答应录取你了吗？”

“就快吃不起了。”文星伊憔悴地靠在她肩膀上，“他们又反悔了。”

“那也不行。”姜涩琪摸摸她的头发，“我还有抑制剂可以借你，我们再想想办法。”

“你快劝劝我。”文星伊说，“我刚才在网上查了一下，他们居然有月入千万的……”

“听娜恩说有牛郎为了满足客人的要求吃药吃进医院的。”姜涩琪一本正经地道，“说不定没等你赚到一千万，身体先垮了。继续投简历，不要放弃，你不是还有我们吗。”

这日子什么时候才是个头。俱乐部里吵得厉害，她们身后路过几个同龄Alpha，信息素毫不收敛地乱飞，伴随着几句张扬肆意的“我下个月就去买车”云云。文星伊真想抱着姜涩琪大哭一场。

那是个相当戏剧的晚上，文星伊至今印象深刻。姜涩琪还没喝到一小时就被赶来的裴珠泫拉走了，文星伊依依不舍地松开唯一的依靠，讨好地冲着裴珠泫夸了句“珠泫姐姐怎么又漂亮了这么多”——她自认为自己是微笑着这么说的，但裴珠泫一手揪着姜涩琪的外套，担忧地看着她，问：

“你看上去不太好，需要帮你订个床位吗？”

如果医院的床位不要钱的话，那也不错。

然而，老一辈诚不欺我，医院这个词真的不能随便提及。那一对璧人（文星伊苦涩地形容）刚走没多久，舞池里就传来一阵骚动。文星伊离得近，昏昏沉沉放下酒杯想去看个热闹。

没想到人群中央趟着一个晕倒的女人。没有人上前。文星伊左看右看，一下酒醒了一半，拨开挤挤攘攘的围观群众冲过去，跪在那女人身边，喊了一声快叫救护车，然后去探那女子的鼻息。

崔孝定非拉着她选——文星伊宣称过多次如果不是这女人太会撒娇她一定死也不会去——并且修得半好不坏的急救课程居然是她完成学业踏入社会之后第一个派上用场的。人生就是这么龙舌兰。

最后酒也没喝完，文星伊跟着被塞进救护车一路拉去了医院。幸好那女人只是低血糖加上轻微脑震荡，不需要上演什么家属签字的戏码。文星伊怕被讹钱，见医生护士接手后就走了，离开医院的时候已经凌晨，她在公园的长椅上将就了一晚，睡前祈祷着第二天醒来没有被割肾。

上帝给你打开一扇门就会给你关上一扇窗。她的肾没有被割，钱包却不翼而飞了。

没几个钱是真的，重要证件在里面也是真的。

大起大落后文星伊控制住没去树上撞死，好容易整理好心情再出发准备去报案，不剩多少电的手机却突然接到了一个陌生号码的电话。

而她万万不会想到那会是事情的开始。

而现在，家里的门锁出了点小问题，钥匙插进去后经常半天拔不出来。文星伊拎着一袋子菜在那和门锁作斗争，手指被金属压得生疼。她气得踹了合页一脚。

身后一个声音传来：

“怎么了？谁惹你了？”

“门。”文星伊干脆地答道。说完她也觉得可笑，只能絮絮叨叨地找补，“我早就跟你妈说换把锁换把锁，她非说她得空要找人换指纹的，结果到现在都没着落，明天我自己去想办法，下周之前这破锁必须给我消失……”

“我来吧。别生气了。”一个人挤到她身侧，一手摸上门把，一手捏住钥匙柄。咔哒两下，拔出来了。

文星伊沉默，金容仙把钥匙抛过去，前者将那飞来的小玩意稳稳接住，握在手里。

“蛮力不行的，要用巧劲。”金容仙捋了把湿发，冲文星伊笑了笑。她刚刚洗完澡出来，身上只围着一条浴巾，胸部的肉勒得凸出，走过的地方留下一片水痕，从浴室蔓延到客厅。

“我不知道你这会在家。”文星伊收好钥匙，换了个话题，“你妈妈说你最近经常在外面和朋友玩。”

“别什么都听我妈妈说，有事你自己来问我。”金容仙扯了扯身上的浴巾，“我回来洗个澡，换件衣服。”

“待会要出去？”文星伊忍不住多问了一句，“不吃下午饭吗，我买了你爱吃的菜。”

“你做饭不好吃。”金容仙耿直地回答，“我出去吃。”

“那…早点回来。”

金容仙走到一半，听见这句话又转过身，“你现在是作为‘监护人’这么说吗？”

国家规定的Omega受监护年龄会一直持续到22岁。

“我比你大，关心你。”文星伊没和她对视，拎着菜进了厨房。

“好吧。”金容仙点点头，“你倒是一直都挺温柔的。”

文星伊切菜差点切到手指。她一个人吃完晚饭，打理好餐具后去阳台吹风。隔壁的阳台上趟着一只猫，橘黄色的皮毛，远看像块炸鸡。炸鸡，一个奇特的意象，对别人来说不知道，但对文星伊来说，很有可能预示着什么。

果然，客厅里的电话叫魂一样响起来。文星伊跟那只猫说再见，猫赏她一个炸鸡屁股，兴致缺缺地甩了甩尾巴。她接起电话，那头一阵嘈杂。

“你是金容仙的家里人吗？”

“什么？”文星伊被人声和乐声冲得把手机拿远了点，“金容仙什么？”

“我是她朋友，我们遇到点麻烦。”那边的人大声地吼，生怕她听不见，“您能过来一趟吗！”

对面给她发了一个坐标。文星伊一头雾水，但一想到金容仙一个Omega在那种乱七八糟的场合，还是拿上钥匙火急火燎地赶了过去。

这些学生就跟她二十岁的时候一样，拥着一帮朋友，喝酒、把妹、蹦迪。其实也没多大意义，就是图个开心。因为青春还可以肆意挥霍，光是凭热烈的生命力都足以把任何人笼络得死心塌地。

文星伊冲进迪厅，顺着包间挨个找过去。她的心脏因为剧烈运动跳得飞快，最后打开目的地的那扇门时，还在高频搏动着。

“Surprise!”

她站在门口，里面是一帮子年轻人，挤在一窝，举起酒瓶隔空干杯。实际上她也是年轻人，顶多比他们大五六岁。

文星伊的视线转了一圈，看到金容仙正坐在皮质沙发的角落点歌，穿着一条短短的牛仔裤，有个人的手若无其事地搭在她光裸的腿上。旁边俩女孩在忘我地接吻。

那些人见她发愣，笑得更开心了。有个女人尖声道：“容仙，你家里人真的来了！”

“靠，输了输了。”另一个男孩路过时拍了拍金容仙的屁股，后者反应极快地踹了他一脚，“我本来还以为得把你裸照发过去才会有人信。”

“胡说八道吧，你哪有我照片。”金容仙站起来又朝着那男孩的背补了一拳，“刚才谁下的局……”

“金容仙。”

文星伊出声了。她还站在门口没有动。

“你跟我出来一下。”

包间里安静了一阵。

“啊哦。”一个女孩戳了戳金容仙的腰，“话说，这谁啊。”

“我妈的Alpha。”金容仙挠了挠手臂。

“哇喔——”女孩睁大了眼，“这么年轻，阿姨真有本事。这不是色情片里最受欢迎的角色之一吗？”

“算是吧。”金容仙笑了笑，摆摆手，“那我过去一趟，你们先玩……”

“等等，凭什么啊。”刚才把手放在金容仙腿上的男人站起来拉住了她，“开个玩笑而已，要不要这么没趣。”

文星伊终于动了。她走进去，拽住金容仙的另一只手腕，俨然一副不准备让步的架势。

“不准走。”男人没松劲，“玩笑我们开的，你又没做错。”

两种不同的Alpha信息素的味道骤然散发出来，同性互斥，即使现代社会已经不兴古代动不动决斗那套了，氛围依旧变得剑拔弩张。金容仙被夹在中间，顿时难受起来。她太阳穴突突直跳，只得软下语气同男人说话，“你先松手，我马上回来。”

“凭什么我松手？”Alpha天生就好斗且不服输，“我是你男朋友，她谁啊？”

“我是金容仙的法定监护人。”文星伊吐字清晰地说，“再不松手我就报警了。”

又僵持了一会，男人不甘地松了手，低低地骂了句“疯子”。金容仙被惯性带得一个踉跄，跌进文星伊臂弯。后者顺势揽着她的腰把人押出去。

外面的空气稍凉一点。刚才Alpha之间短暂的交锋让金容仙有些腿软，她推了推文星伊的肩膀，“你走慢一点。”

“我可是跑着来的。”文星伊没有让步。

她们最后停留在一个杂乱的储物间。金容仙还是站不太稳，只好扶着文星伊撑在墙上的手臂。

“你妈不是让你少来这种地方吗？”文星伊这才得空仔细打量她的装束，好家伙，真是能穿多少穿多少。

“这种时候你能别提我妈吗？”金容仙登时有点气笑了。

“这种时候是什么时候？”刚被别的Alpha一通刺激，信息素碰撞带来的生理上的余波没有那么容易消失，文星伊还在气头上，于是反唇相讥，“我什么时候不能提我的妻子？”

她想说，我是想保护你，我是真的怕你出事。但话一出口就窜味儿，就跟她无数次同金容仙的交涉一样。

“那你能不背着你的妻子和她女儿上床吗？”

“我们说好了在外面不提这个。”文星伊警告性地指指金容仙的鼻尖。

人恼怒起来容易口不择言，但找到那个爆发的点之后就很快冷静了。金容仙说完也有些后悔，又不想在年长者面前显得心虚，只能倔强地瞪着眼睛，以证自己绝不退让。

“跟我回家。”文星伊说。

“没门。”金容仙总算找回腿上的力气，站直了平视着Alpha，“我已经是成年人了。”

言下之意，你少管我。

文星伊无法反驳。她们无声地对峙了一阵，最后Alpha默默退开半步，让出一条离开的路。金容仙忍住没说点好听的话打一棒子给颗糖，抿着嘴唇大步流星地走了出去。先前的确是她没拦住那帮把无聊当有趣的朋友，害文星伊白跑一趟。但她也不想示弱，所以…就这样吧。

她走的时候没有回头，但能感觉到有视线落在她的后背上，不咸不淡，又让人无法忽视，就和文星伊在这个家的存在似的。

金容仙到家的时候已经快两点，她妈最近出差，事业型Omega忙起来不着家，白白便宜了她可以成天自由飞翔。玄关有人留了灯，金容仙轻轻把门合拢，就着灯光换好鞋。刚嗨完的兴奋劲还没完全褪去，她不觉困顿反而格外清醒，要是这时候去睡觉，非得趟着跟天花板聊半小时。目光所及之处都空旷极了，除了沙发上有个歪着脑袋在等待中睡着了的人影。

她屏住呼吸，悄悄靠近。文星伊浅眠得夸张，立刻就醒了，眼睛眨了两下迅速对焦。金容仙做贼似的被逮个正着，心里冒出一丝尴尬。

文星伊看她的眼神好像在说“你还知道回来”。

客厅没有被灯光照顾到太多，显得十分昏暗。文星伊一只手撑住脑袋，姿势好整以暇，表情却一点也不。体内的酒精正蒸腾出来，金容仙肌肉绷得发酸，干脆松了劲，挤上沙发，小心而缓慢地凑上前吻她。

文星伊的眉头微微蹙起。金容仙继续吻，伸出舌尖一下一下舔她的下唇，臀部轻巧地挪到Alpha的腿上。

“又来这套？”文星伊偏了偏头躲过接下来的吻，握住她分开两侧的大腿。

“诚挚的道歉。”金容仙掀起衣服的下摆把T恤脱到一边，牛仔短裤里面开始变得濡湿。

无论如何，跟文星伊做爱的确很愉快。她不笑也不多话，被夹得厉害了也只是好看的眉毛皱起水波般的褶痕，金容仙从她眼神里看到矛盾的东西，出格但压抑。金容仙不是非常介意和母亲分享同一个Alpha，从根本上来说，文星伊在性爱中的煎熬和失控让她愉悦致死。

她们接着吻，推推搡搡地从客厅挪到卧室。信息素开始交融，金容仙身上已经脱得只剩文胸，Omega的身体构造生来就在为被插入做准备，软得快，湿得也快。她用脚踩上文星伊的肩膀。她很喜欢这么做，不管是在文星伊要跪下给她口的时候，还是在文星伊蹲在地上修理什么电器的时候。她从没见过生父，别的小女孩坐在爸爸的肩膀上傻笑时，金容仙被母亲拉着，早早地学会了走路不准喊累。文星伊向前探身，肩膀踩不住了，金容仙的脚跟往后一滑，变成了整条腿搭在Alpha的肩上。

“这种时候我该叫什么你比较开心？”她搂着对方的脖子，习惯而熟练地迎合，“按照妈妈的辈分，还是我的辈分？”

“你闭上嘴。”文星伊说，“算我求你。”

金容仙并不总占上风，只是她作为女儿有恃无恐，而且文星伊太容易被讨好。但凡缺少一个条件，这件事都不会开始，毕竟有些事一旦开始，就很难说结束就结束。

当天晚上金容仙做了个梦，梦到文星伊第一次来她们家。金容仙正蜷在沙发上边看电视边涂指甲油，厨房里炖肉的声音有点响，所以电视音量调得挺高。文星伊进门的瞬间，电视剧恰好播到高潮，女配声嘶力竭地大吼：

“你们这些不要脸的Alpha，不就是靠着年轻有力气，把年纪大点的Omega骗得团团转！”

演员非常敬业，没有歪嘴瞪眼假愤怒，吼得倒是极大声，混着几个不完全爆破音，估摸着是要吼出全国人民的心声。金容仙露出个不忍听的表情，拿起遥控器把声量调小了一点，回过头刚想喊妈，就见文星伊拎着大包小包的东西站在那里，和她面面相觑。她们俩和电视机之间形成一个黄金分割三角形，金容仙一时忘了涂的指甲油滴在地上，一滴、两滴、三滴，也是个黄金分割三角形。

“初珑，今日份热帖。”共享屏幕的电影之夜结束，金容仙卷上被子抱着玩偶和好友通电话，声音冷静又不可置信，“太魔幻了，我妈找了个只比我大五岁的。”

“恭喜你，终于能感受到迟来十九年的父爱。”电话那头传来朴初珑鼓掌的声音，“说明阿姨魅力不减，你学着点，以后老了姐妹们都靠你了。”

“收。”金容仙抓了把空气，“醒醒，一个女Alpha，跟我一个cup，眼影画得飞起。”

“以后空窗期发情就找她帮忙啰。”

“天啊初珑，”金容仙对着电话鼓起腮帮子，“一点都不好笑！但愿她和我妈办事能小声点……”

好友的提议绝对是无心的，那甚至都不能算一个提议，金容仙当时没往心里去，注意，是“当时”。十几岁的少女很难按捺住分享的心情，挨个跟好友圈发起kakaotalk，要把倾诉欲发挥到极致。

事实证明朴初珑甚至是最正经的那一个。

“无图不聊。”

金容仙翻了几张在餐厅偷拍的照片发过去。

“IC，”对面发了串脏话表情包，“金容仙，是不是朋友？什么时候和阿姨分手了第一个把她电话给我。”

金容仙以德报怨地回敬一串pengsoo，关上了手机。

她最初真的很难适应和Alpha住在一起的生活。内衣总忘记收，抑制剂东一管西一管，在家穿得又少又随便，换衣服不关门就算了，夏天洗澡也不把门关死。金容仙不喜欢抑制贴和抑制项圈这种枷锁，反正她发情期很少缺人解决，也因此屋里到处都是她的信息素。倒是没见文星伊抱怨过，好像她性冷淡到对Omega信息素无动于衷。直到有一次半夜，金容仙起来喝水的时候听到卫生间里传来Alpha抚慰自己的声音。金容仙一时杵在原地走也不是不走也不是，就这犹豫的几十秒里又听了满耳氤氲。声音是可视的，她几乎能看到那张长得并不具备压迫感的脸以隐忍的姿态蒸出绯色，手背上的骨骼和青筋乱线般搅在一起，掌中握着欲望的权柄。

有些成长发生在一夜之间，有些改变也同理。

金容仙倒回床上的时候心率过快，天花板上全是小虫一样游来游去的光斑。她想着刚才的卫生间，手不受控制地滑进睡裙，从轻柔和缓的捻压到深入，想象有Alpha托起她的腰，疼爱她如搂着上辈子的情人。那时她到得很快，抽出手指喘着气平复呼吸的时候，外面刚好传来有人从卫生间走回卧室的声音。

金容仙抬起一只手臂挡住眼睛，在心里训了朴初珑万句有余。

不过，过去的夜晚永远属于过去。当下金容仙在闹铃声中逐渐清醒，梦境正无限循环到电视剧里的那句“你们这些不要脸的Alpha”。她爬起来，从衣柜里随便找了件长款球衣套上，晃荡到洗漱间，出来的时候正看见文星伊在阳台晾衣服，桌上的早餐已经摆好了。

金容仙喝完牛奶，叼着面包片鱼似的滑进阳台，坐在洗衣机上看她忙活。

“哎，说起来，”她晃着脚，拖鞋一只一只掉下去，像两条被风浪掀翻的船，“你和我妈是怎么认识的啊。”

文星伊抖开一条肉色的绸裙——金容仙记得她第一次和文星伊做爱就穿的是这条裙子——将其挂在衣架上。她没吭声，她确信这个细心的Alpha绝对记得，不管是裙子背后的故事还是初见。

“酒吧，跟你昨天待的地方差不多。”文星伊把那条裙子晾在离视线最远的地方，“挺乱的，我大学的时候很喜欢和朋友去那些地方。”

“当时你母亲身体不适，我帮了点小忙，机缘巧合之下跟她一起被拉去的医院。我第二天才知道我的钱包——里面有我的身份证——掉在那了。”

“噢。”金容仙点点头，她是第一次知道这个事。怪不得文星伊昨晚上那么火烧眉毛地赶过来。不得不说，有时候有个Alpha在身边还是挺让人安心的。

文星伊弯腰替她把两只拖鞋摆整齐放到脚边，起身的时候正发现金容仙球衣下空落落什么也没穿，从侧面能窥见半个乳房。

她把晾衣杆准确无误地扔到洗衣机旁的空隙里立住，“你那个男朋友——”

“他一直穷追不舍的，我就答应了。你放心，过一阵就甩掉。”金容仙伸了个懒腰，“技术也没你好。”

“……”文星伊翻了个白眼，“我是想说以后别在垃圾桶里找对象。看他那动不动吹胡子瞪眼的面相，这种Alpha就是社会潜在犯罪分子。”

“你还会看面相？”金容仙饶有兴致地前倾身体。

“你能不能抓抓我话里的重点？”文星伊活生生让她给弄笑了，“这叫同类的直觉。”

“过来点，站近一点。”金容仙不理她，手搭在她的肩膀上把人往自己这边拉，又指了指脸颊，“看看我现在在想什么。”

文星伊刚贴着洗衣机站定，金容仙就用腿夹着她的腰往前一扑，整个人挂在她身上。这一下来得突然，文星伊差点没站稳，低低骂了声“操”，匆忙扶着洗衣机托住她的屁股。

金容仙没穿内衣的胸部就在脸前，文星伊鼻端顿时充斥着洗衣粉的味道和Omega的蜜桃味信息素。

文星伊抱着她回到客厅，站在沙发边，“重死了，下去。”

“不。”金容仙玩她垂在肩上的发丝，“我记得你易感期快到了吧，明天？”

“我打抑制剂。”文星伊的脑袋保持着一个角度——她一偏头就会蹭到金容仙的胸。

“已婚Alpha还打抑制剂，要被同事嘲笑的。”金容仙振振有词，“去请假。”

“…你认真的？”文星伊抬眸望着她，看不出情绪。

“妈妈下下周才回来。”金容仙低头和她对视，“你不想要我吗。”

“你跟易感期的Alpha睡过吗？”文星伊没有咬钩。她把怀里的人往上掂了掂，还算耐心地解释，“不清醒，不理智，不温柔，脑子里除了泄欲什么也没有，逮到Omega就要标记，只有伴侣的信息素可以安抚。”

“不清醒，不理智，不温柔。”金容仙重复了一遍，“听上去挺吸引人。”

“对，会操坏你。”文星伊说，“所以，下去。”

金容仙从善如流地松手，落到皮质的软沙发上。

“以后早上在家里把内衣穿好。”文星伊指着阳台外面挂的几件运动内衣，几乎有点苦口婆心，“不穿也行，别来招惹我。”

“你也可以不穿啊，我们不就扯平了。这里可是我家。”金容仙掰着手指跟她算，“我的身材那么好为什么要藏起来，而且夏天穿那个又不舒服。你最好赶紧脱敏。”

讲这些是永远讲不通的。文星伊摇着头走了。

晚上金母来电话，文星伊跟她聊了些家里的情况，顺便问了问工作上的事情。金母抱怨出差太累，文星伊好言好语哄到挂电话。已经到了睡觉时间，文星伊拿了瓶小剂量的抑制剂提前注射，然后调好闹钟上了床。

一般抑制剂都会有点副作用，对文星伊来说就是嗜睡。抑制剂会让她沾上枕头就睡过去，一夜无梦直到天亮。但今晚显然有点反常，不知是不是因为白天被Omega折腾了一下，这晚开始出现乱梦。

梦里她也是躺在这张床上，一点天光从窗帘之间挤进来，床头柜上的电子钟显示下午一点四十七。没错，她在睡午觉。文星伊记得这一天，闷热的一点四十七。梦境是不受控制的，甚至视角都可能随时调换，她只能随着梦中的自己迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看见一个穿着裸色睡裙的人影晃晃悠悠地走进来，爬上她的床，掀开被子坐在她身上。

金容仙的发情期不算规律，而那天家里的Omega抑制剂刚好用光，没来得及购置新的。

那个中午实在是乱糟糟，金容仙连她的名字都叫不出来，只知道索要。文星伊又震惊又不受控制，母女俩的信息素很像，半梦半醒的她刚开始完全没想到骑在她身上的会是金容仙。彻底清醒过来的时候已经无可挽回，金容仙瘫软在她怀里说着勾人的胡话。床单上全是她们的体液，在金容仙高潮了几次短暂陷入睡眠之后，文星伊匆忙把床单拆下来塞进洗衣机，然后带着满身的汗水跑到小区外的药店买了一袋紧急抑制剂。

但梦的进度条没有拉到那里，梦里只有金容仙湿热地含着她，眼泪一滴一滴落在她的腹部。

文星伊就在此时惊醒，梦中的湿热感丝毫没有褪去，反而变本加厉。黑暗中她察觉到身上有重量。她脑袋发昏，开口时嗓子干哑：

“你他妈……”

“我往抑制剂里兑了生理盐水。”金容仙的声音也低低的，“硬得好快。这就是易感期的Alpha吗？”

文星伊想说你知不知道自己在做什么，可她张开嘴又什么也说不出来。文星伊心知肚明是自己一直在纵容她，她们一起完成的这桩勾当，谁也不是无辜的。她和金母确定关系两年多，在这个家住了一年多，没住满半年，就睡了她的继女。这事情本不该开始，但上帝创造的性别之差多么蛮不讲理，而金容仙是那么青春又鲜活。文星伊自己也太过年轻，在还对“责任”半懂不懂的年纪就背上了一个家庭。她受了金母的恩惠，有了工作和收入，所以也无法拒绝那个成熟的有魅力的女人的请求，无论恋爱、结婚、同居还是帮忙照看漂亮的Omega女儿。

此刻文星伊只庆幸她只是稀释了抑制剂，没有彻底把它换成别的什么东西；而躺在这里被天性支配的是她，不是别的哪个易感期的Alpha。

金容仙匍匐在黑暗中观察Alpha的反应，好像她才是那个月下的猎食者。她掌控着Alpha最脆弱的地方，凝视着文星伊的呼吸牵动圆润的胸脯和平坦的腹部海浪般起伏。造物主对这些人真偏心。金容仙想。同样精致的身体，却更容易拥有漂亮的肌肉——不像她们，Omega激素的暴力调节让她们总是软软的；天生就比她们多十千克的握力，连信息素都可以用来战斗——不像她们，信息素只用于抚慰自己和激起Alpha的兽欲；那么好看的曲线、那么细的腰……那么强的侵略性。金容仙前十九年的人生都和唯一的Omega母亲住在一起，母亲再有钱、再成功，也和她一样柔软娇嫩。Alpha是怎样的呢？金容仙不止一次好奇。

直到她长大，谈了无数Alpha，把他们吸引来又丢下，也依然好奇：Alpha是怎样的呢？

就在这时，文星伊成了离她最近的那个Alpha。

她思绪纷飞了几十秒，就立马被身下的Alpha夺走了主导权。

是的。金容仙被牢牢摁住动弹不得的时候这么想。Alpha就是这样。绝对的支配力，令人着迷的攻击性。古往今来一向如此，让Omega想被征服，被践踏，心甘情愿地为其生儿育女。

但也不是所有Alpha。许是文星伊所处的位置恰好填补了金容仙缺失的那块拼图，所以才一发不可收拾。

金容仙以往没有和易感期的Alpha做过。现在她领教了，的确够呛。除了吃饭睡觉上厕所，基本就只剩下做爱，只看对方想不想。甚至吃饭吃着吃着Alpha也会撂下碗筷过来操她。睡觉也不一定安生，金容仙两天早晨都是被干醒的。以防万一她戴上了抑制项圈，项圈下方没有腺体的那块皮肉还是被咬得冒出血珠。

金容仙被压在浴室的洗手池前时模模糊糊地想起小时候上的历史课。在没有抑制剂的年代，大自然中最脆弱的人类就是这样简单粗暴地繁衍出来的。

当然她们不是为了繁衍。谁也解释不了这是为了什么，背德又偷情，在电视剧里一定不会落得好下场。

文星伊的易感期不算长，两三天就过去了，最后一天她从下午一直睡到第二天中午，金容仙拿脚踹都踹不醒。她只感觉腿像合不拢一样，困兮兮地躺在浴缸里打电话跟男友提分手。那个Alpha先是求她不要走，再是骂她公交车，金容仙的耐心速降到负值，冷笑着把电话拿远了一点，捏着嗓子喊“Daddy，这个人不想和人家分手耶”。对面的傻缺当即愣住，金容仙立即换回原本的嗓音，堪称粗犷地骂了一句“骗你的，滚”，然后挂掉了电话。

她把手机扔到衣篓子里，伸手拿香皂。真行，泡了水之后周身好几处都火辣辣的痛。我是跟北美灰狼做爱了吗？她嘶嘶吸着气想。低头一检查，乳晕上还有圈牙印。

事实证明，文星伊讲话从来没有糊弄过她。

金容仙回学校取社会实践报告的时候被人堵在了实验楼的后方。她张望了一下附近，除了满墙看热闹的爬山虎什么也没有，只有某人口中的“社会潜在犯罪分子”领着一两个Alpha把她围在中间。

“我们不是分手了吗？”金容仙装作用手机的前置摄像头整理妆容，恰好看到一条新短信：

我在附近取新钥匙，顺便来接你。

发送人显示文星伊。

金容仙无声无息地按下紧急联系人的拨号录音键。

“你说分手就分手？”那男人冷笑道，“这么快就找了下家，你他妈是早就把我绿了吧。”

猜对了。金容仙想。我不仅绿你，还绿了亲妈。

“都说了是骗你的，一别两宽不好吗？”金容仙不卑不亢地回答，“你再找一个不就得了，天涯何处无芳草。”

男人突然凑上来，金容仙微不可查地一抖，但没有躲。

“你身上别的Alpha的信息素还没洗干净。”他在金容仙脖子附近嗅了嗅，脸色更臭了，“他射你里面了吧？”

“跟你有关系吗，你这是性骚扰。”金容仙冷冷地回，“让开，我已经报警了。”

男人一把夺走了她的手机。

“哥几个都是纯纯正正的Alpha，你要么重新跟我，”他指了指身边的两个人，“要么等警察来，我们已经完活了。大不了蹲个几年，你觉得呢？”

妈的。金容仙捏紧了拳头。她娇生惯养长大，还没受过这种委屈。

“我觉得不行。”

熟悉的声音传来。金容仙悬着的心顿时哗啦落地，肩膀也放松了，好容易控制住表情没有笑得太明显。

文星伊气喘吁吁地赶到，手上还拿着一盒钥匙。

“——操他的，又是你！”男人一脚踩坏了地上的手机，精神分裂似的笑，“随便吧，你一个人能怎么样？”

“这谁啊？”旁边的Alpha问道。

“我是金容仙的Alpha。”文星伊和善地回答，“有什么问题吗。”

一时安静。

“说了多少次，不要在垃圾桶捡对象。”文星伊径直走到金容仙身边，手扶上她的肩膀，顺势把一块抑制贴粘在她的后颈。

“下次再不记得带就让你妈扣你零花钱。”

她低声说。

“我妈才不会听你的。”

金容仙也低声回。

她闻到空气里浓重的Alpha的气息。文星伊的信息素像一道墙，把另外几个人乱七八糟的味道隔绝得密不透风。

“现在流行平权，大多数国家从一战开始就不给Alpha划分三六九等了，但不代表劣质基因不存在。”文星伊把新钥匙塞进金容仙怀里，转身面对着几个人，“敢放出信息素说事，就得有被压制的觉悟吧？”

男人额角冒出了冷汗。之前在迪厅的那次时间太短、浓度也低，他没想到会是现在这个局面。自古以来，Omega人口出生率最低，僧多粥少，Alpha之间当然也就只有通过竞争获得伴侣，分出优劣也就是常有的事。只是到了如今的文明社会才变得少有这种状况。

所幸没有僵持多久，外面就传来了警笛声。

“你报警了？”金容仙有些诧异。

“不算‘报警’，毕竟我没打112。”文星伊冲她笑了笑，“有点人脉而已，她刚好巡逻到附近，过后还得请人家吃饭。毕竟他们没碰你，报警的话警察来了也没多大用，干脆走走后门。”

几个人听见警笛声就想跑，但又被更高等的Alpha信息素恐吓着，生理本能和心理本能不断作斗争，限制了行动。警车很快开了进来，不由分说把三个挣扎解释的人押走了。

文星伊走过去和拿着对讲机的裴珠泫道谢。

“麻烦珠泫姐姐了。”

“不麻烦，顺路为民除害。”裴珠泫点点头，“容仙没事吧？”

“没事，多亏你们来得及时。”文星伊回头看了那边一眼，“还是谢谢。”

“那就下次约吧，真的快两年没好好见过面了。”裴珠泫笑了，“涩琪说很想你。”

“我也很想她。”文星伊诚挚地说，“我还得好好谢谢她那天拉我去酒吧。”

“你脸色差得像要进ICU那天？”

“对。”文星伊也笑，“就是那天。”

和今天一样的天气，天上几缕薄云。

金容仙摸摸怀里的钥匙盒子，又摸了摸后颈上的抑制贴。鬼知道文星伊什么时候养成出门带这玩意的习惯的，好像随时准备为路边发情的Omega拔刀相助一样。

也可能只是为了以防某个人的可能性极小的某个万一。

回家的路上，金容仙在副驾驶睡着了。醒来的时候带点起床气，懒散不想动，便伸着手要文星伊拉她。文星伊不干，两个人犟了一阵，最后还是Alpha败下阵来，打开车门把Omega从车里捞出来扶回家。

金容仙到家后倒在沙发上继续睡，再醒来时金母已经回来了。厨房里飘出菜香。

“容仙。”她听到妈妈唤她，“起来吃饭。”

三个人在餐桌前坐好。金容仙添了一碗汤。

“厨艺进步了不少。”她说。

“是吗？”文星伊惊喜地反问，又看着身边的金母，“真的？”

“真的。”母女连心，金母也赞同地点点头，“看样子熟能生巧，业精于勤，以后得让你多做。”

文星伊假意抱怨，实际上被夸得心花怒放，高兴地吹起做饭的技巧。

金容仙闷头喝汤，听着两人谈话，难得地没有插嘴。她透过汤汁上飘着的油星看到小时候的自己，也是这样坐在餐桌前，吃饭很不乖，抱着碗眼睛一个劲瞟电视，看见婚礼上女主角挽着父亲的手臂走向新郎官，羡慕得一个劲蹬腿。

“妈妈，”她委屈地说，“她们都有人牵着走到那边，我没有。没人保护我，嫁过去有人欺负我怎么办？”

小孩子什么都不懂，想得还挺远。金母被逗得直笑，伸手揉了揉她的脑袋。

“乖，好好吃饭就会有。”

“妈妈骗人。”

“没骗你。”

而大人最擅长真诚地敷衍。

“会的，容仙。会有的。”


End file.
